


Life Lessons

by dustandroses



Series: Prag [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Canon Relationship, Character of Color, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Month, Non-Consensual, POV: Adebisi, mmom, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adebisi reminds his prag who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 31.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Adebisi held Kenny’s head in place, fucking roughly into his mouth while Kenny struggled to keep still. “Keep sucking, little man,” he told him, “I haven’t finished teaching you your lesson yet.” He smiled, knowing that his boy wouldn’t again forget who he was and wasn’t allowed to talk to.

He was getting close, so he pulled out abruptly. Kenny looked up at him in surprise, gasping for breath, his lips swollen from Adebisi’s fat cock. Adebisi took his cock in his fist, jerking himself hard. “Don’t move,” he ordered, his breath harsh with his efforts.

Kenny watched Adebisi’s face nervously, his eyes wide with his confusion. Adebisi aimed his cock, and the first spurt of his come hit Kenny’s flushed cheek. He jerked away in shock, but Adebisi was prepared for this, grabbing the back of his head with his free hand, holding him in place. Kenny stopped struggling, and closed his eyes, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Adebisi just laughed and made sure the next spurt hit him right between the eyes. When the last of his come dribbled out over his fingers, he rubbed his cock all over Kenny’s face, making sure he got as much as he could on his boy. Then he used his fingers to rub it into his skin, making sure he didn’t miss any spots.

“Open wide.” Adebisi stuck his fingers in Kenny’s open mouth and he was pleased when he started to suck without being ordered to. “That’s a good boy. You clean those fingers good, now.”

When Kenny was done, Adebisi stepped back to look at him. “That looks good, little man. You’ll stay like that all night.”

“What?” Kenny started to stand up, but Adebisi’s heavy hand on his shoulder pushed him back onto his knees.

“You’ll stay right there on your knees, with my come all over your face until lights out, understood? Maybe then you’ll remember not to talk to people without my permission.”

Kenny hung his head, but didn’t argue. The boy was learning. He’d make a good man someday. If he lived that long.


End file.
